Use of photovoltaics (PVs) to generate electrical power from solar energy or radiation may provide many benefits, including, for example, a power source, low or zero emissions, power production independent of the power grid, durable physical structures (no moving parts), stable and reliable systems, modular construction, relatively quick installation, safe manufacture and use, and good public opinion and acceptance of use.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. While numerous changes may be made by those skilled in the art, such changes are within the spirit of the invention.